A race to his heart
by icyflames
Summary: Ray likes Kai but so does Tala and he’s not going to give up on him, Kai’s also noticing that his feelings for Ray are growing, but will that all change?
1. Default Chapter

MY FIRST FIC I HOPE YOU LIKE!  
  
Summary: Ray likes Kai but so does Tala and he's not going to give up on him, Kai's also noticing that his feelings for Ray are growing, but will that change. On the other hand Johnny likes Ray; Bryan is suddenly acting nice to him. Tyson and Max are together, Kenny's grumbling about Emily, Oliver's content, and Enrique annoyed that he can't find a girl to go out with.  
  
A race to his heart  
  
We're here  
  
RAY POV  
  
"I hate flying." I grumbled clutching my forehead. I was starting to get a headache, every time I'm on a plane this happens at least it's only a couple more hours of flying and we reach our destination.  
  
"Take this it'll calm your headache." Kai smiled handing me an asprin. It always amazed me how friendly Kai had become to us after the world champions, even though he still had his mood swings once in a while.  
  
"Thanks." I said gratefully, turning around so I could face him. I tossed the capsule in mouth and washed it down with my water bottle.  
  
"This food is great!" I heard Tyson say from the seats across from me and Kai. "I'll have five more of these chicken meals."  
  
I laughed starring at Tyson order all of that food, he didn't even know what some of them were.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kai asked grinning. I loved the way he smiled it would always want to make me smile back.(AN:sorry that sounds stupid!)  
  
"It amazes me how much Tyson can eat." I replied giving of another small laugh.  
  
"Well that's Tyson." Kai smirked.  
  
"Here are your blankets." The air hostesses said handing one out to Tyson and one to me.  
  
Neither I nor Kai were sleepy so I put the blanket aside and starred blankly out the window, there were rows and rows of endless bright lights. I let out a stiff yawn and looked over to my left Kenny was busy talking to dizzy and Tyson and Max were sleeping peacefully resting against each other without Kai to wake them up, soft snores escaped their slightly parted lips. I smiled they made such a cute couple I was glad that they sorted out their feelings and finally got together. I wonder if I'll ever find somebody to love, Kai's face popped up in my mind, I shook that thought away thinking it'll never happen. Still lost in my own thoughts, I drifted of into a deep sleep purring softly. Feeling a slight weight on his arm Kai looked down to see Ray's body resting against him shivering slightly. Kai yawned grabbing the blanket and laying it over himself and Ray.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Excuse me miss, what was that purple thing I ordered yesterday, it tasted great!" Tyson said licking his lips. Max giggled hysterically banging his fist against the seat in front of him.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Tyson ordered glaring at Max who just continued laughing.  
  
"Well sir that was our seafood meal." The air hostesses started, "In it we put bits of octopus, squid and fish eggs."  
  
Even though it seems that Tyson would eat anything, those things in that meal were just plain gross to him, he even vowed that he would never eat it after tasting it for the first time in a restaurant.  
  
Tyson's face turned pale, "Excuse me." He said covering his mouth with his hand and rushing of to the bathroom; Max continued giggling as he followed Tyson to the bathroom.  
  
"Some things never change." Kai sighed looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah, I completely agree." I yawned, slightly startling Kai  
  
"Morning Ray" Kai said "We'll reach Hawaii in about half an hour."  
  
"Ok, Morning everyone." I said.  
  
"Morning." Came the rest of the team's immediate response before returning to their own matters.  
  
"Hey guy's I just got an e-mail from Mr. Dickenson." Kenny said interrupting the noisy chattering, mainly coming from Tyson and Max.  
  
"Well what's it say chief?" Tyson asked, shifting his attention to him along with everyone else.  
  
"It's says, Hello everyone, sorry for the interruption, but due to some technical difficulties with the planes taking you back to your home towns your vacation time has been extended by 1 week. Enjoy your 2 weeks of holidays, tata for now."  
  
"Alright, woohoo 2 whole weeks of nothing but fun!" Tyson cheered accompanied by Max and me.  
  
"Who says, you'll still be training as usual." Kai smirked.  
  
"Aww, come on Kai!" Max pleaded  
  
"Yeah don't be such a party popper!" Tyson added.  
  
"Come on Kai give us break please" I said putting big cute kitten eyes.  
  
"Fine, fine you win." Kai gave in. Kai found he could never say no to Ray's pleas.  
  
"I knew you'd see it our way!" Tyson said punching the air in victory.  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing." Boomed the loud speaker.  
  
"Hawaii here we are!" Max yelled in delight.  
  
The plane made a smooth landing and soon came to a complete stop, allowing us to remove our awfully tight seatbelts.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen we've now landed at Hawaii international air port, (A/N: is there even such a thing, oh well.) the temperature is now 28 degrees celcuis, thank you for flying American airlines, have a good day." The air hostesses said from the front of the plane through her headset.  
  
'Does she have to speak so loud, she's going to give me another headache' I thought rubbing my temples 'this is going to turn into a migraine for sure.'  
  
I got up from my seat along with everyone else, I heard Tyson complaining about how he wanted to throw up again while Max was quickly trying to calm him down. I groaned at how loud the crowd was, earning a stare from Kai, I blushed lightly staring into his crimson eyes I could have sworn that look he gave me was because he cared; then again you really can't tell with Kai.  
  
We walked into the crowed airport the heat was really getting to me, I was hot and sticky, completely drenched with sweat, I wanted to just fling my clothes of at that moment.  
  
We made through the crowds, when we were finally outside the airport, I glanced around and spotted our limo. I winced as my head started throbbing like crazy; I wanted to cry out in pain it felt as if my head was going to blow, I couldn't take it anymore. It took all my will power to fight the tears that were threatening to spill from my red puffy eyes.  
  
"Ray, buddy what's wrong?" Tyson asked while stuffing his mouth with a chocolate bar.  
  
"Nothing, Tyson I'm fine, really." I said giving him a fake smile, earning a grunt from Kai.  
  
We walked over to our limo and took our seats, with every noise I heard made my headache worse and Kenny's stupid typing wasn't helping at all. Tyson wouldn't stop chatting with Max which only made matters worse.  
  
"Someone make him shut up." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Close your eyes and relax." Kai said looking out the window  
  
I looked up at Kai for a second before doing as I was told. It worked, but it hadn't completely cured my enormous headache, which kept coming back from time to time during the whole ride to our beach house, but the important thing was that Kai had actually cared about me.  
  
The limo came to a halt and the door was opened for us, I stumbled out the vehicle, my headache making me dizzy, I would have fallen flat on my face if it wasn't for a strong pair of arms holding me up.  
  
Blushed furiously at his touch I smiled my thanks to Kai; he merely chuckled and bought me back to my feet. I quickly stabilized myself and caught up to the others who were waiting impatiently at the door.  
  
"Didn't Mr. Dickenson say he has a surprise for us?" Kenny asked  
  
"Yeah, and why do I feel like it's not a good one." I joked, not wanting to actually believe it. With a slight clicking noise the door opened freely, a cool rush of air welcoming us.  
  
"Ah, I'm glad to see you made it here safely." Mr. Dickenson greeted us as we walked in the house.  
  
"Whoa it's huge!" Max commented scanning the interior of the room.  
  
"Well I guess you all are anxious to see what the big surprise is, so come on out guys." Mr. D said. Everyone had their eyes glued on the staircase as the guys entered the room.  
  
"Enrique, Johnny, Oliver, Tala, Bryan what are you guys doing here!" Tyson exclaimed all in one breath.  
  
"Well I guess we all rented the same house, but don't worry it's big enough for all of us, and it'll be more fun." Enrique winked. "Oh and one more thing before I leave." Mr. D said brining out a beautiful German Shepard.  
  
"I need someone to take care of Cheeko."  
  
"I will" Kai said gently petting the dog on the head.  
  
"Are you sure Kai, a dog is a big responsibility you have to feed it, walk it, bathe it, pla-"  
  
"I'll be glad to help him, I love animals." I offered interrupting Mr. D.  
  
"Well it's that's settled, I should be on my way now good night boys and enjoy your stay." With that Mr. D left the house and everyone returned to living room.  
  
"Thanks Ray I appreciate the help." Kai smiled before walking away. I patted Cheeko on the head and followed Kai into the living room.  
  
"Alright these are your room mates, Kai you and Ray in one room, Tyson and Max in another and Kenny you have your own." Oliver announced.  
  
"But what about you guys?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Tala shares with Bryan, Enrique is with Johnny and I have my own room."  
  
"We all should get some shut eye, we've decided to go to the beach early in the morning." Johnny said yawning.  
  
"What why so early!" Tyson complained.  
  
"Because then we get the beach all to our selves."  
  
"Oh all right." Tyson agreed. We all went to our own rooms; I sat on the edge of my mattress eyeing Kai who was reading a book, sitting on the top of the bed.  
  
Without notice my head started to pound, I hissed at the pain but dealt with it. The pounding only got worse for the second time this day it felt as if my head was going to explode. Tears sprung into my eyes again I tried to hold it back but the headache just got worse, so bad that I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, they just poured down my face. I clutched my head in pain but the pounding just grew causing me to whimper. "Ray what's wrong!" Kai yelled shocked, I had never cried in front of him before, and I didn't think I ever would.  
  
"My head...it.. it hurts." I managed to get out between whimpers.  
  
Before I could say anything or protest against it I felt myself being pulled onto the bed until Kai's back was against the wall and my head was against his chest. I started to blush I was never this close to Kai without him telling me to get lost.  
  
My palms started to sweat as I felt Kai's fingers trail up my neck to my forehead; I shivered uncontrollably under his gentle touch.  
  
"Just relax." Kai whispered into my ear as his fingers moved in a circular motion massaging my temples.  
  
I'm so close to Kai and he couldn't care less, plus he cares about me, I could stay like this forever and no one can make me move.  
  
"RAY!!!" A piercing scream penetrated through every bone in my body causing me to shot up from my comfortable position.  
  
Well that's it for now review if you want the next chappie up the more reviews the faster I update!!! I need at least 7 reviews if you ever want to see the next chappie! 


	2. truth or dare?

You don't know how happy I am!!! ^_^ Thanks to everyone who reviewed I will thank you all personally and the end of each chapter I write. SORRY for the not excepting anonymous reviews thing, I didn't know how to change it but I did as soon as my friend told me about it. WELL HERES THE NEXT CHAPPIE AS PROMISED!!!!  
  
Rays POV  
  
Ch. 2- truth or dare?  
  
"RRAAYY!!!!" This time the scream was more powerful, turning my dying headache into a painful migraine.  
  
I freed myself from Kai's grip and dashed to the bathroom slamming the door shut. I thought in here I could escape the screaming but I was so, so wrong.  
  
"RRRAAAYYY!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TYSON!!!" I yelled bursting out of the bathroom almost knocking the door right of it's hinges.  
  
"HELP!!!" Tyson pleaded from down stairs, followed by slight whimpers and barks. I growled loudly and ran out the door, Kai's footsteps trailing behind me.  
  
My head pounded harder as I almost tumbled down the stairs in frustration.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked as the view in front of me started spinning slowly.  
  
"The dog started to growl at Tala and then chased him trying to bite him, so me Kenny and Max tried to help but the mutt over there went crazy and tried to attack us so we got scared and climbed up somewhere high where the dog wouldn't get us and then I called for help." Tyson explained panting from on top of the T.V. hugging Max tightly.  
  
"Tyson instead of yelling like a lunatic try to solve the problem yourself, didn't it ever occur to you that you may be disturbing people!" I exclaimed claming down the raged and slightly tensed dog. "Anyways, couldn't you have called somebody else?"  
  
"Everyone else was sleeping and we dare not call Kai in the middle of the night." Max said answering for Tyson.  
  
"Why Ray, did he disturb something?" Tala taunted from his protective position on top of a huge book shelf.  
  
"SHUT UP TALA OR YOUR DOG FOOD!!!" I threatened glaring fiercely up at him.  
  
Tala instantly clamped his mouth shut and starred viciously at the now silent dog below him.  
  
"Ok guys cheeko won't hurt you, you can come down no-" I announced but was interrupted by a wave of dizziness that swept over me.  
  
Before I knew what was happening my vision blurred up completely, my head started throbbing like crazy and I hit the floor with a loud thud unconscious of my surroundings.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Oh no!" Tyson yelled jumping down from the T.V. along with Max.  
  
Kenny slowly slid down the grandfather clock and ran over to Ray keeping a watchful eye on the dog, while Tala stayed in his position watching from above in slight jealousy.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Max asked, worried about his fellow team mate and friend.  
  
"He'll be fine, he needs some rest though." Kai answered scooping Ray up in his arms (bridal style) and walking up the stairs to their room.  
  
~.~.~Upstairs~.~.~  
  
Kai carefully placed Ray on the bed and brushed away stray locks of raven hair with his hands as he took out Ray's hair wrap and bandana.  
  
"You're burning up, how'd you get a fever?" Kai whispered walking into the bathroom. (AN: they have bathrooms in their bedrooms.)  
  
A few moments later Kai returned holding a hand towel in his right hand while his left hand held a bowl of cool water. (AN: is that what you use or is it luke warm water oh well.)  
  
Kai sat at the edge of the mattress next to Ray's head and soaked the towel in the bowl of water, squeezing it slightly he placed the damp cloth on Ray's forehead.  
  
Kai put the bowl on the table beside the bed and decided to take a quick shower before going to bed.  
  
Johnny entered the room and quickly walked over to Ray kneeling down beside him.  
  
"Oh you poor thing you must feel horrible, a headache is not the easiest thing to deal with." Johnny said letting out a depressed sigh.  
  
Ray's POV "Don't worry Johnny I feel a lot better now." I smiled warmly sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Ray no sit down or the cloth on your head will fall!" Johnny gasped pushing Ray down on the bed.  
  
"Huh, who put it there?" I asked clueless, fidgeting with it.  
  
Johnny opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when the bathroom door swung open.  
  
"I did, it's to calm your fever." Kai answered drying his hair.  
  
"Oh thanks, but I want to sleep now so can I take it of?" I asked upset that I couldn't turn or move with the cloth on my head.  
  
Kai swung his towel over his shoulders and walked over to me pushing Johnny out of his way. He took out the towel and placed one hand on my head. "Your fever hasn't gone down yet, but sleep would do you some good."  
  
"Good night Johnny, night Kai." I yawned immediately snuggling under the covers.  
  
"If you don't mind Johnny I'm going to sleep." Kai said switching the bed room light off.  
  
Johnny grunted and quietly left the room.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
I fluttered my eyelids open and yawned, stretching like a lazy cat. I felt the warmth of another body against my own, thinking I was still dreaming I rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked down on the slumbering figure under me. It took me a while to realize who it was but when I did I almost screamed in fear.  
  
My head was resting against Kai's chest and my arms were wrapped around his waist protectively hugging him like there was no tomorrow. I have a tendency to hug anything next to me when I sleep, this little incident proves my point.  
  
If Kai wakes up I don't know what he'll think, he may never want to speak to me again, he may kick me of the team, but before any of that happens I'll die of embarrassment, I have to think of a way to get out of this.  
  
I slowly tried removing my arm from under Kai but it was no use, I heard Kai moan and I froze in fear, seeing that he wasn't going to wake up I continued trying to free my self. I pulled on my arm a bit to hard which only resulted in my body falling back on to Kai's instantly waking him up.  
  
'Good job Ray you had to go and wake him up.' I mentally scolded myself. I was too young to die I had my whole life ahead of me so I did the next best thing, I pretended I was asleep.  
  
I heard Kai yawn and try to sit up, but feeling a slight weight on him he slumped back down. Even though my eyes were closed I could sense his eyes on me after a while Kai picked me up and place my body aside.  
  
"You know you're cute when you're sleeping." Kai whispered getting out of bed. "Especially when you're faking it."  
  
'What how'd Kai know I was faking it, gosh he's sharp, well I better start digging my grave.' I sighed getting out of bed.  
  
Since I didn't have a bath last night I thought I'd have one now. I paused at the doorway and turned around to face Kai, his eyes were fixed on my amber ones as if demanding an explanation. "Listen Kai.I tend to hold-"  
  
"Save it Kon I don't really care." Kai said cutting me of.  
  
I nodded and went to take a shower and freshen up.  
  
'Cute he called me cute.' I thought as I completed my daily routine.  
  
I opened the bathroom door peeked outside Kai was gone and it's a good thing too because I had left my towel and clothes out there.  
  
In the middle of drying my body the door knob turned and Kai walked in, his shocked gaze fixed on me.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed covering myself with the towel while pushing the frozen stiff Kai out the door.  
  
I blushed furiously as I quickly put my clothes on, I hoped and prayed I wouldn't see Kai anytime time soon, this morning's events were to much to handle.  
  
I walked down the stairs and turned into the kitchen wanting to get some breakfast. The minute I walked inside I was greeted by smiles, good mornings and one frown coming from Tala of course.  
  
I opened the fridge door to get the bread and almost yelped as the door slammed shut on me.  
  
"I already made you breakfast it's on the table." Oliver said pointing in it's direction.  
  
"Wow, thanks Oliver." I replied taking my seat.  
  
"Are you feeling any better Ray?" Johnny asked  
  
"Better than yesterday that's for sure." I smiled chewing on a piece of bacon.  
  
"That's great, so you have a nice morning so far?"  
  
I almost choked on the food I was swallowing, Johnny couldn't possibly know what happened this morning could he?  
  
"Yup." I said, softly fingering my glass of milk.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
After breakfast everyone went into the living room to digest their recent meal and relax.  
  
"Hey guy's weren't we supposed to go to the beach?" Kenny asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Ya, but the rain decided to pay us a little visit." Enrique answered looking up from the T.V. screen.  
  
"Aww man then what are we going to do, it's so boring in here!" Tyson complained pacing back and forth.  
  
"There has to be something to do." I frowned looking out the window watching the rain fall from above.  
  
"Why don't we play a game like.truth or dare." Tala suggested.  
  
"I'm in, how about the rest of you guys?" Bryan asked.  
  
"If it gives me something to do sure!" Tyson agreed along with everyone else except Kai who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Hey Kai you playing or what?" Tala asked hopefully.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Kai replied shrugging.  
  
"So it's settled, I'll go first." Max said hugging the little pink bunny plushie he bought with him tightly. "Ok Ray truth or dare?"  
  
"Um.dare." I sighed not wanting to be chosen first.  
  
"Alright I dare you to.Kiss Mr.Pinkyears." Max said holding out the bunny to Ray's face.  
  
"A.Max I don't want to kiss the bunny." I complained backing away. "Kiss it!" Max yelled pushing the bunny closer to my face.  
  
Tala burst out laughing and I cut my eye at him before giving the bunny a quick kiss on the head. Satisfied Max smiled and backed away taking the bunny with him.  
  
"Okay it's my turn." I said seeing as I was next in the circle. "Tala truth or dare."  
  
"Dare." Tala replied calmly.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Cheeko on the mouth." I smirked, whistling for the dog.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me who knows what that filthy animal buried his mouth in!" Tala protested glaring at the German Sheppard in front of him.  
  
"It's a dare you have to do it." I informed him crossing my arms.  
  
Tala shot me a death glare and reluctantly bent down and gave Cheeko a light kiss.  
  
"Since I've agreed to play this stupid game.Johnny truth or dare?" Kai asked.  
  
"Dare I guess." Johnny shrugged.  
  
"I dare you to stand outside for 5 minutes in nothing but your boxers."  
  
"What are you crazy it's pouring rain out there!" Johnny yelled.  
  
"Don't make me send you out there in absolutely nothing." Kai said opening the door.  
  
Johnny stripped down to his boxers and stepped bare footed into the freezing rain, shivering occasionally he kept a watchful eye on Enrique who kept track of the time.  
  
"You can come in now, times up." Enrique announced wrapping a towel over Johnny's shivering body.  
  
"My turn Ray truth or dare!" Tyson yelled overly excited as if he had the perfect dare or something.  
  
"Again um.dare." I scowled.  
  
"I'll tell you your dare in the kitchen I think it'll be better if no one knows about it just yet."  
  
I gulped nervously and followed Tyson into the kitchen.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~Kitchen~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"You know how Kai is so grumpy and proud and so untouchable. well I dare you to kiss him on the lips." Tyson told me when he was positive no one was listening.  
  
"You want me to what!" I shuddered wondering what Kai would think of me if I kissed him.  
  
"Come on Ray it's only Kai." Tyson begged.  
  
"That's the point it's Kai!" I yelled storming out of the kitchen.  
  
I stopped right in front of Kai and placed my hands on his knees and bent forward and quickly pulled away.  
  
"Oh what the hell." I murmured lunging at Kai knocking the chair over sending me and Kai down with it, it the process Kai's mouth shot open and my tongue uncontrollably slid in exploring every inch of his mouth.  
  
I pulled back gasping for air while I blushed a million shades of red.  
  
"I said kiss him not French him." Tyson giggled only making the situation worse.  
  
I pulled away and helped Kai up sitting back in my position, I couldn't be more embarrassed in my life.  
  
"My turn Ray truth or dare." Tala asked grumpily  
  
"I've had enough of dares I chose truth." I replied panting.  
  
"I've heard a lot of rumors and I want to know if it's true, is it true you have the hots for Kai." Tala asked bluntly.  
  
Thank you reviewers:  
  
life sucks, get used to it: I'm glad you liked it  
  
Shinwa no Akuma: Aww. how sweet she wanted to play with you  
  
RH(): Thanks  
  
Mistress Of Anime: sorry I was tied up with homework  
  
Blackout12: ya she's so dear isn't she  
  
Maedhros: thankfully no  
  
Keisan: I hate Mariah as much as you do  
  
MasterFranny: sword huh?  
White Spirit Angel: sorry about the wait  
  
PyroSiren: me to!  
  
Game-kid17: How dare you reveal my name to the world! You're supposed to be my  
bestest best friend in the whole wide world!!!  
  
Platinum Rei: thanks but my friend already told me, and whos errl?  
  
Maytel: Ray has a headache from the plane  
  
Devlinn Reiko: thanks glad you liked  
  
Wise wolf: I need to be sure I was writing this for a reason  
  
HI(): umm.thanks  
  
Bye bye fellow reviewers and readers oh and whos your fave couple in beyblade? 


	3. Dog troubles

Well, well, well I guess not everyone answered my question ant the end of my second chapter the one where I asked who you're FAVE COUPLE WAS!!! Anyways no harm done it doesn't really matter but for the ones who did answer it's appreciated greatly! On to the story! ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Chapter 3- dog troubles  
  
I could sense everyone's eyes on me now, I hated being the center of attention especially the center of unwanted attention.  
  
"Ka-Kai.I.uh.I." I stammered not wanting to answer the question.  
  
I felt like fainting right about now but then I would just have to go through this later so I guess I would talk now and faint later, but wasn't just about to confess my true feelings for Kai. I mean I would have to some day because it would just eat me up inside, but I'm not about to blurt out I love him because of some stupid game, that's for sure.  
  
"Answer the question Ray, what are you afraid of." Tala asked mockingly.  
  
What am I afraid of he asks, he knows damn well what I'm afraid of the nerve of him!  
  
"Listen Tala, I don't know what rumors you've heard but it's not true, I like Kai as a team mate and as a friend so I don't know what you're talking about." I replied glaring at him.  
  
"Liar." Tala hissed returning the glare I had just sent him.  
  
"Lunch is served!" Oliver yelled out from the kitchen.  
  
"What how'd you prepare lunch so soon, we didn't even finish playing?" Johnny asked wide eyed.  
  
"Food is my specialty." Oliver said disappearing back inside the kitchen.  
  
"Finally someone I can relate to!" Tyson cheered running into the kitchen.  
  
"You're nothing compared to Oliver and I'm sure everyone here will agree on that." Bryan snickered following Oliver and Tyson.  
  
Tyson grunted and took his seat at the table along with everyone else.  
  
"Mmm.this is really good what is it?" I asked stuffing my face with food.  
  
"Let's see.well I put pieces of crabs in the rice along with pieces of fried chicken and green peas." Oliver answered severing Tyson his plate of food.  
  
~.~.~.~.~After lunch~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Okay since we're done truth or dare what do we do now?" Max asked followed by a small burp.  
  
"Well we can play the nick name game." Tala suggested once again.  
  
"What kind of a game is that?" Oliver asked resting his chin on his hands.  
  
"You pick one person and he or she basically has to create a nick name for everyone else." Tala explained.  
  
"Ok I'm in." Oliver agreed followed by everyone else.  
  
(AN: they say this really fast so I'm not going to waste your time and mine explaining how each person says what they say ok, sorry about that ._.)  
  
Bryan: Why don't you go first to show us how it's done.  
  
Tala: Nah, I'll give someone else a chance, how about you Kai?  
  
Kai: Whatever.  
  
Tala: Alright start with Max.  
  
Kai: Let's see. how about crazy?  
  
Max: I am not!  
  
Kai: Hyper?  
  
Max: That's only when I'm sugar high!  
  
Kai: Alright then what about sugar?  
  
Tala: Sugar?  
  
Kai: He said himself he's sugar high.  
  
Tala: Alright then.moving on to Tyson.  
  
Kai: That's easy, porky.  
  
Tyson: What, are you trying to tell me something here!  
  
Kai: Yes, you eat way too much for your own good.  
  
Tyson: I DO NOT!!!  
  
Tala: Ok now do Kenny. -._-.  
  
Kai: Brainiac.  
  
Kenny: Wow I'm flattered ._.  
  
Tala: Enrique's next.  
  
Kai: Majestic.  
  
Enrique: Wow thanks, how'd you come up with something so nice?!  
  
Kai: It's your team name and besides I couldn't think of anything else.  
  
Enrique: I should have figured.  
  
Tala:*sigh* now to do Oliver.  
  
Kai: Green is all I have to say.  
  
Oliver: GREEN, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!  
  
Kai: You're hair represents you.  
  
Oliver: right -_-  
  
Tala: Johnny's next.  
  
Kai: Salamander  
  
Johnny: I am not a weak little reptile!  
  
Kai: You are to me.  
  
Johnny: I swear on day I'll get him ~_~  
  
Tala: Oh, Bryans next.  
  
Kai: No comment.  
  
Tala: You can't do that.  
  
Kai: Wanna bet.  
  
Tala: Ahhh.no thanks. Fine skip him you're doing me now.  
  
Kai: Hmm.a.um.red.  
  
Tala: Red, excuse me? 0_0  
  
Kai: Never mind.let's see.how about.wolfie?  
  
Tala: I love it!  
  
Kai: Just don't expect me to call you that from now on.  
  
Tala:*pouts* Ray's the last person on your list.  
  
Kai: Kitten.  
  
Ray:*blushes* Kitten.  
  
Kai: yes, and am I done now?  
  
Tala: Yup, but now we have to try to come up with nickname for you!  
  
Kai: Great ._.  
  
Tyson: How about Mr. sourpuss?  
  
Kai: No.  
  
Tyson: Sourpants?  
  
Kai: No.  
  
Tyson: Sourboxers?  
  
Kai: Tyson.  
  
Tyson: Crabbypants!  
  
Kai: Shut up.  
  
Tyson: Crabbyboxers?  
  
Kai: Before.  
  
Tyson: Crabby?  
  
Kai: I.  
  
Tyson: Mr.Krabbs!  
  
Kai: Punch.  
  
Tyson: Krabby patty!  
  
Kai: the.  
  
Tyson: Crabby crab?  
  
Kai: Lights.  
  
Tyson: Crab cake!  
  
Kai: Out of.  
  
Tyson: King Crab?  
  
Kai: You!  
  
Tyson: Gosh you're so picky, those were all perfectly good nicknames you know!  
  
Max: What about Kai!  
  
All: . O_O  
  
Max: I for one think it suits him.  
  
Tala: The point of this game is to create a nickname for the other person Max.  
  
Max: And your point is? ._.  
  
Tala: Never mind.  
  
Ray: What about Kaiy-waiy! ^_^  
  
All: . O_O  
  
Johnny: I think it's a great nickname Ray.  
  
Ray: Really! ^_^  
  
Enrique: Ya me to, it doesn't suit him but it does sound cute.  
  
Tala:*sigh* So it is said, so it is done.  
  
Kai: Hn.  
  
Tyson: I'm bored lets stop playing!  
  
Tala: fine.  
  
(AN: Alright It's back to normal now!)  
  
"Gah, your nickname was better!" Tala growled when no one except Ray was there.  
  
"Why do you care and anyways you're nickname was really good too." I hissed clenching my fists together.  
  
For some crazy reason Tala's always picking on me and he's always getting on my nerves lately, it's like we're both competing for the same thing. All I know is that it's getting really annoying and no matter what I'm going to get to the bottom of this.  
  
"Hn, Kai took long to figure out mine, it's like he had yours all planned out!" Tala Argued.  
  
"Come to think of it you're right." I smiled walking out of the living room.  
  
Tala growled loudly behind me before storming of in his own direction.  
  
~.~.~.~.~20mins later~.~.~.~.~  
  
"KAIII!!!!" Tala shrieked.  
  
"KAIIII HHEELLPP!!!" Tala begged screaming his head of.  
  
"Why won't he come." Tala whispered sadly while desperately trying to get away from the wildly barking dog.  
  
"He's gone for a walk." I answered with an amused expression to the sight in front of me.  
  
Tala was cornered by Cheeko with his back against the wall shaking nervously as Cheeko bared his canines growling fiercely.  
  
"What'd you do now." I asked out of boredom.  
  
"Nothing, I don't know what's up with this crazy animal, now can you help me." Tala pleaded.  
  
"Why should I, you were nothing but a pain in the ass to me." I scowled knowing I really should help Tala before he gets badly injured.  
  
"Please, I never ask for help unless I really need it." Tala whined as the dog took a step closer.  
  
"Hn." I replied crossing my arms.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!!!!" Tala screamed letting everything out.  
  
Tala saw Cheeko pounce on him, he saw the dog's sharp canine teeth pierce through skin and he yelled out in pain before realizing nothing had happened to him.  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS:  
  
Shinwa no Akuma: Thanks you're the only one who answered my question, and when you say Ray-kun, what does kun mean?  
  
AznWhiteTigerGrl: Cliffies are what keep the readers reading! ^_^ I think.0_0  
  
Krixel: you think it's hilarious, why thank you! ^_^  
  
Mistress Of Anime: Solution to homework now that's something everyone could use! ^_^ And what cat.  
  
angel78: Glad you like it!  
  
Platinum Rei: Thanks for telling me and there I was thinking errl was someones name.stupid me. ^_^  
  
Well there we go I know this ones shorter but longer chapters take me longer to write, and anyways thank you fellow reviews and readers who really should be reviewing!!!  
  
Later people!!! 


	4. The truth comes out

I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! But I've been really busy with homework and not being able to go on the computer so anyways here's the fic.  
  
(RAY"S POV)  
  
I screamed in pain when I felt Cheeko's fangs sink into my arm.  
  
"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" I yelped in pain as I grasped my hand tightly running around like a lunatic.  
  
I couldn't believe I had just saved Tala back there, Tala obviously couldn't believe it either because his icy blue orbs were shot wide open in shock.  
  
"OH MY GOSH RAY ARE YOU OK!!!" Tyson yelled running into the living room.  
  
"What does it look like Tyson!" I spat wincing in pain.  
  
"Oh no Ray, what do we now!" Max yelped skipping his way over to me.  
  
"I have bandages up in my room." Kai announced walking in.  
  
"Thank you, finally someone who knows what to do." I sighed in relief and silently followed Kai up to our bedroom.  
  
~.~.~.~In the bedroom~.~.~.~  
  
"How'd this happen?" Kai asked rummaging through his duffle bag.  
  
"It's the thanks I get for protecting Tala from the dog." I answered sarcastically, still a bit flushed from the dare I had to do on Kai, thankfully he hadn't said anything about it.  
  
"Why is that so hard to believe." Kai said walking over to the bed with a roll of bandages in his arm.  
  
"I couldn't just leave him there." I sighed not wanting to look up at my captain.  
  
"I don't know how you do it Ray." Kai said ripping out a long piece of the cloth.  
  
"Do what?" I questioned starring at my fresh wound.  
  
"How you're so nice to everyone no matter who they are." Kai replied wrapping the bandage around my arm.  
  
"I guess it's just the way I was bought up." I said hissing as the cloth touched my wound.  
  
"Your wound isn't too deep so you'll be alright." Kai said finishing his work on me.  
  
I sat there thinking about what Kai had said, I wanted to leave Tala there but it just seemed so wrong. I didn't really have any time to think whether I was going save him from the raged dog or not because Cheeko attacked too soon. The next thing I knew I was screaming my head of because of the pain in my arm.  
  
I had noticed that Kai was being really nice, not that he wouldn't help any of our other team members if they got hurt, but he just seemed different. I had also noticed that the bandage on my arm was tied a bit to tight causing my arm to go num.  
  
"OOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!" I hollered on top of my lungs frantically waving my hand up and down in front of my face.  
  
"What now Ray?" Kai asked in a slightly sympathetic tone.  
  
"OOWWYY.THE BANDAGE.TOO.TIGHT!!!" I gasped barely able to form a simple sentence.  
  
"Stop moving your hand so much and I'll help you!" Kai groaned desperately trying to get a hold of my arm.  
  
I bought my hand stop and let Kai grab on to it. Kai quickly unwrapped the bandages making sure not to touch my wound.  
  
"Maybe I'll just get Oliver to do it." I sighed grabbing the roll of fresh bandages.  
  
"No I can do this!" Kai yelled, grabbing my good arm and pulling me back on the bed.  
  
I let out a sigh and tossed the roll to Kai who caught it with ease.  
  
Kai ripped the medicated cloth with his teeth and rewrapped it around my injured arm, this time looking up at me from time to time to see if I was ok.  
  
"There, see I told you I could do it." Kai huffed walking out of the room.  
  
"Thanks." I whispered after his retreating figure.  
  
Getting up from the bed I decided to go downstairs to see what the other guys were up to.  
  
~.~.~.~.~Downstairs~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Ray are you ok?" Max, Johnny and Tyson asked in union.  
  
"I'm fine guys don't worry about me." I replied giving them a short smile.  
  
"I heard you screaming, what that Kai do to you?!" Johnny asked immediately.  
  
"Nothing, the bandages were wrapped a bit to tightly that's all." I responded. "Ok.but if he ever laid a-"  
  
"Johnny calm down, Kai's changed a lot he's not like what he was before." I interrupted not wanting to create any more problems between those two. "By the way where are the rest of guys?"  
  
"Downstairs chatting." Max answered turning his attention back to the TV.  
  
"Alright I'm just gonna go outside." I smiled walking out of the room.  
  
~.~.~.~Outside~.~.~.~  
  
I starred into the night sky watching as the stars shone in all it's glory, in a way they were just like people. At times they're dull and barely visible like when people are upset or angry and at other times they're the brightest thing out there spreading their joy and light to the world, representing people when their happy or excited.  
  
I could say I was just like the stars, I can have my bad days and my good days, when I'm happy everyone is happy and when I'm upset I could be grouchy, highly unreasonable and extremely hard to deal with. Then again everyone's like that, if one person isn't happy they make every ones day miserable so that no ones happy in the end.  
  
My gaze dropped onto the swimming pool in front of me, the water was pure not even a bit polluted, and from my observations I guessed no one had used it yet. No one had even mentioned it, did they even know it was here, wait until I tell Max he'd be over joyed, ever since I knew Max we've all gotten to know his love for water. I'm positive I would have seen the pool before, it's huge.  
  
"Since when has this pool been here." I wondered out loud even though I knew the obvious answer.  
  
"It was always here you blind buffoon." Tala sneered walking up to me.  
  
Tala sure had a strange way of thanking the person who practically saved his life. I barely grunted and looked away.  
  
"I want to know the truth Ray." Tala said eyeing me closely.  
  
"The truth about what." I asked bluntly shifting so that I could face him.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Ray, I want to know the truth about Kai."  
  
"That's none of your business, anyways I already told you." I answered crossing my arms.  
  
"That was nothing but a lie." Tala growled.  
  
"Why do you care so much Tala?" I hissed feeling my anger rise.  
  
"Because he's mine, so stay away from him got that."  
  
"Listen Tala, he's no more yours then he is mine."  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here, you do like him don't you." Tala smirked.  
  
"No I don't, you just have no right calling him yours." I answered.  
  
"You're full of it Kon, why can't you just admit you like him!"  
  
"Don't push it Tala." I warned grinding my teeth together.  
  
"I just want to know, don't think I don't see the way you act around him!" Tala glared impatiently.  
  
"AARRGG, FINE I LIKE HIM, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!!!" I yelled, anger controlling my actions I absent mindly pushed Tala into the swimming pool.  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS:  
  
~^HI^~(): sorry buddy but threats don't work with me.  
  
Ravensta692003: Yea Tala's not the type but it's fun when you change his character around cause then he'd be just like Kai, and Johnny does like Ray.but I don't think so.  
  
The Third Child: Tyson/Kai.Tyson/Kai.ummm.that's nice *faints* no just kidding I totally respect your answer. just as long as you still like Kai/Ray.  
  
Game-kid17: I know I know but I didn't wanna make it any longer than it already was and one more thing.still it, still it it's steal it!!! Hehehehe your grammar is gone just like your sanity!!! ^_^  
  
Shadowed Tiger: O_O Not bad.not bad.excuse me while I drop dead. x_x  
  
Shinwa no Akuma: yes the only one ^_^ and I really appreciate it and what you said is true people often do skip the authors note oh and thanks for telling me what kun means. ^_^  
  
Platinum Rei: What!? NO YOU'RE NOT!!!  
  
PyroSiren: You like Tala/Kai.I'm not gonna answer cause that'll give away the ending and what's uke? Of course I agree with you Kai's neither a bad guy or a jerk!  
  
Louisa(): Really? Thanks!  
  
AznWhiteTigerGrl: It does doesn't it! ^_^  
  
Sorry, sorry I know the star part and the swimming pool part was really stupid but I was running out of options here. /._.\ Anyways, Once again I'm terribly sorry that this hasn't been updated in so long ;_; Please review and I'll keep this story going ^_~  
  
From sunny Canada your authoress has left the computer ^_^ 


	5. volleyball a dangerous sport

' ' Thinking * * bitbeast talking  
  
Chap 5: volley ball.a dangerous sport  
  
Tala hit the surface of the water with a small scream before immediately going under.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have done that I mean if some one pushed me into the water with perfectly good clothes on I'd be furious.  
  
After a few seconds Tala resurfaced coughing up water.  
  
"HELP.I.CAN'T.SWIM!!!" Tala screamed waving his hands in the air like a headless chicken trying desperately not to drown.  
  
"Tala grab on!" I gasped extending my hand to him.  
  
Tala grabbed my arm and smirked and instead of climbing out he roughly tugged on it sending me flying into the pool.  
  
The minute I resurfaced we were at each others necks trying to practically kill each other.  
  
I grabbed Tala's arms and bought him under the water with me, I was about to resurface but Tala grabbed my leg and pulled me back under. I didn't know what to do I was quickly running out of air and as much as I didn't want to hurt Tala I had to. Defying the force of gravity I kicked Tala in the gut immediately resulting in him letting go.  
  
Once on top I steadied my breath and watched as Tala rose beside me wiping the water of his face.  
  
As if it wasn't hard enough trying to float on water I had to do that and block Tala's fierce blows, which with much difficultly I did. Tala paused for a while and I took that as the perfect time to run for my life, but not long after I took off Tala was right on my heels and very soon I found myself cornered against the smooth wall of the pool with a fuming Tala in front of me.  
  
"I'll tell you one more time Kon, stay away form Kai." Tala warned raising his clenched fist.  
  
"You can't make me." I scowled.  
  
"I can and I will." Tala replied smirking.  
  
I shut my eyes and waited for the pain to come but it didn't all I heard was:  
  
"Damn it, this ain't over yet."  
  
I opened my eyes and saw that Tala wasn't there, instead he was standing on the deck next to some one, that person offered me his hand and I gratefully took it.  
  
When I was out of the water I looked up to see who my savior was.  
  
"Kai?!" I said in a puzzled tone.  
  
"I heard loud noises coming from outside so I decided to check it out, what's with you two anyways?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well." Tala started shooting me a death glare, "Ray here is in-"  
  
"I'll explain it to you Kai, after I've changed." I said clamping my hand over Tala's mouth.  
  
We went inside and Tala took of downstairs to his bedroom while me and Kai made our way upstairs to ours.  
  
~.~.~.~In the bedroom~.~.~.~  
  
"I guess you want an explanation huh?" I said walking out of the bathroom drying my drenched hair.  
  
Kai just grunted and I took a seat beside him on the two seater couch (AN: or a love seat, eh whatever)  
  
"Well me and.arg stupid hair.Tala got into.stupid hair.a little.stupid stupid hair.fight and.um can you give me a sec?" I said struggling with my hair.  
  
"Here." Kai said wrapping the towel on op of my head with my hair under it.  
  
"Thanks." I replied flashing him a smile. "Me and Tala got into some stupid fight and the next thing I knew we were trying to kill each other in the swimming pool."  
  
"Well try not to kill each other anymore or I'll have some major explaining to do since I'm the oldest here." Kai said sarcastically, walking up to the bed he slipped under the covers.  
  
I wanted to tell Kai that Tala liked him just to humiliate Tala. but then what if Kai shared the same feelings for him, then I would stand no chance in winning his heart. One thing for sure is that if Kai did share feelings for Tala he didn't show any signs of it, I mean he never talks to him I'm the only one he'll actually listen to, but then again this is Kai we're talking about.  
  
I let out a heavy sigh before snuggling under the warm comforters of our queen sized bed.  
  
~.~.~.~In the morning~.~.~.~  
  
"Ray, Kai.AHHH!!!" Johnny screamed at the sight before him.  
  
Just like last time Ray had cuddled up next to Kai and scared the hell out of Johnny and made him horribly jealous.  
  
"What.who is it?" I asked drowsily getting up from my sleeping position followed by Kai. "Um Johnny what's going on it's so early in the morning?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Johnny replied his whole face reading jealously.  
  
"Nothing I just hug things when I sleep" I answered yawning and rubbing my eyes.  
  
"Alright then, we're all leaving for the beach in 1 hour be downstairs as quick as possible." Johnny snorted leaving the room.  
  
"If you ask me Johnny looked kind of strange, even jealous maybe." Kai said getting up and heading towards the bathroom.  
  
"Really.nah.what's there to be jealous of anyways?" I yawned noticing the change with Johnny.  
  
"I don't know, I just thought I'd point that out to you." Kai replied shutting the bathroom door.  
  
~.~.~.~Downstairs~.~.~.~  
  
"So you decide to go to the beach and you don't tell me in advance, I would have at least prepared for Johnny's wake up call." Tyson complained shoving food in his mouth.  
  
"Stop eating so much or you'll get a cramp." Max warned waving his finger in front of Tyson's face.  
  
"Stop worrying I'll be fine." Tyson said pretending to bite of Max's finger.  
  
"How would you prepare anyways Tyson?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I would have turned on my alarm clock." Tyson responded.  
  
"Last time you set up an alarm clock you ended up breaking it." Max pointed out giggling.  
  
"Face it Tyson you're never prepared." Bryan smirked.  
  
Tyson grunted and Bryan smiled in triumph.  
  
"Come on guys lets go already!" I yelled impatiently, dragging Tyson out the door.  
  
~.~.~.~At the beach~.~.~.~  
  
"Here Ray you'll need this." Johnny said handing me a bottle of sun lotion.  
  
"Thanks." I said rubbing the cool lotion over my arms, legs, tummy, neck, face (AN: Do you even apply it on the face?) and when I reached to my back I slightly struggled getting in on.  
  
"Here I'll help you." Johnny offered grabbing the bottle from me.  
  
"It's ok Johnny I can manage." I said trying no to offend his generous offer. (AN: Offend his generous offer.sheesh I'm pathetic.)  
  
"No really I don't mind." Johnny said applying the cool cream over my back.  
  
'What's Johnny doing didn't Ray say he didn't need any help.' Kai thought in slight jealousy.  
  
'Why do I care anyways, this is not my problem-'  
  
*Maybe because you care about Ray* Dranzer interrupted.  
  
'Of course I care about Ray, he's the only one I can let my guard down around.'  
  
*Listen master, I can tell what's on your mind, and I know you have feelings for him*  
  
'Hn,'  
  
*Don't hn me!*  
  
'Hn'  
  
*Why don't you go talk to Ray I'm sure he's shares the same feelings for you*  
  
'Hn'  
  
*If you don't talk to him I'll tell Drigger everything and he'll talk to Ray!*  
  
'Listen birdie stay out of my love life, and you'd be wise not to forget it!'  
  
*Aren't you Mr. Sunshine*  
  
'Scram!'  
  
*Why should I*  
  
'Because I said so'  
  
*Wow that's such a great reason*  
  
'Fine talk all you want I'm leaving anyways'  
  
"Hey Kai I need some help with my sun lotion, can you help me?" Tala asked interrupting Dranzer.  
  
"I'm doing something." Kai said blankly.  
  
"It.doesn't look like it."  
  
Kai got up and started walking away "Well now I am, I'm going home." Kai said.  
  
Enrique raced passed a stiff Tala and grabbed onto Kai's arm.  
  
"Let go of me." Kai demanded.  
  
"No can do Kai, we need a volleyball player." Enrique said struggling to drag Kai.  
  
"Oh good, now I can choose my team." Johnny announced when every one was there. "I choose Ray."  
  
"I choose Tala." Bryan said.  
  
(AN: now It's going to be Johnny, Bryan, Johnny, Bryan you get the picture.)  
  
"I choose Enrique."  
  
"I choose Max."  
  
"I choose Oliver."  
  
"I choose Tyson."  
  
"I choose Kai."  
  
"I choose.*sigh*.Kenny."  
  
"Why am I always last to be picked for sports?" Kenny complained.  
  
"Because-never mind." Bryan sighed.  
  
I grabbed the net and started to assemble it the only problem was I couldn't get it to stand every time I got it up the poles would collapse and the whole net would come crashing down. With each failed attempt it only got harder to lift up the net and start all over again, I decided to do the next best thing:  
  
"Hey, can someone help me with the net?" I asked after my 10th failed attempt.  
  
"I'll help you." Enrique offered before Johnny could speak.  
  
Once the net was up the teams took their positions and started playing.  
  
Every hit that Tala took was headed directly for me, the reason: Tala was trying to knock the lights out of me, guess he meant it when he said "Damn it, this ain't over yet."  
  
To Tala's surprise I was an equally good volley ball player and easily shot the ball back over sending it to anyone but Tala.  
  
The game went on with a constant tie, Tala was determined to break it. Tala spiked the ball to the left and since I was the most on the left I had to take it.  
  
"I got it!" I yelled diving towards the ball and tossing it over the net.  
  
"Nice!" Johnny commented watching Tala shoot the ball back over. "Ray watch out incoming!"  
  
SMACK.  
  
"Oww." I groaned rubbing my sore forehead. "Tala!"  
  
"What?!" Tala questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"How dare I what?!"  
  
"How dare you hit me!"  
  
"Stop assuming things Ray!"  
  
"So the ball just decided to smack me on the head!" I fought back knowing that it was intentional.  
  
"It's not my fault I can't control the direction of the ball!" Tala argued.  
  
"You can too Ta-"  
  
"Come on break it up guys and lets continue with the game!" Enrique butted in trying to stop an upcoming fight.  
  
Tala may have got me this time but he wasn't the only one with tricks up his sleeves, I'll show him one way or the other.  
  
The game continued with my team leading by one point only because every time the ball headed towards Kenny he would either run away, duck or let the ball hit him and then scream in pain.  
  
"Heads up!" Tyson warned lightly throwing the ball over.  
  
"We didn't need a warning for that kind of hit, if it was even a hit at all." Kai snorted shooting it back in Tyson's direction.  
  
"You love putting me down don't you!" Tyson spat as Max pushed him away and hit the ball barely making it over because of the angle he was in.  
  
"Hey what you do that for Maxie!?" Tyson asked playfully shoving him.  
  
"It was either that or I let the ball smack you in the face." Max answered dodging so that Bryan could send the ball back over.  
  
"You should have let the ball hit him, maybe that'd teach him to pay attention." Bryan grumbled keeping a close eye on the flying leather object.  
  
"Why you!" Tyson raged putting all his anger in the ball sending it flying over.  
  
"AHH!" I screamed as the ball headed for me.  
  
I cupped my hands together and let the ball collide with it.  
  
"ouff." Was all I heard from behind me.  
  
I spun around and gasped.I.I.I had hit Kai.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~Finito.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Finito- just one of my crazy made up words just like hakaraku.  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS:  
  
If any of you are wondering how Ray hit Kai. he him with the ball.the force of the ball on Ray's arm caused it to go backwards and unfortunately Kai had to be directly behind Ray.  
  
This chapter may be kinda messed but forgive me.too much homework is destroying me!!! x_x  
  
Review please your reviews are what inspire me to write!!! ^_^  
  
-Till next time toodels ^_~* 


	6. thankyou

Thankyou:  
  
Hazel-Beka: beka, don't let people drag u into reading things u don't want to  
  
Yaoi Angel: ramblings nice.  
  
I luv Kai: don't worry, he'll live  
  
Narakunohime: funny?  
  
Ryu_Blader(): and accedients happen  
  
PyroSiren: desperate is not the word  
  
Losingmymind: I feel the same  
  
Shinwa no Akuma: I run away if the ball comes to me..and u think u suck  
  
Ravensta692003: id never forget  
  
Mistress Of Anime: I feel ur pain  
  
^^(): cant say  
  
~^HI^~(): if u kill me I cant update  
  
neko-jin(): will do  
  
punkymonkey(): ok  
  
*~Sheep~*(): YEAH!  
  
PyroSiren(): drool kai?  
  
Game-kid17: detail. 


	7. revalation

Sorry about the wait, well on with the fic.  
  
It happened so fast that all I remember was bumping the ball, hearing a thud behind me and about a million gasps. I turned around and saw Kai laying on the floor, I dropped to my knees and gasped.  
  
"Kai! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" The words sprang out of my mouth as I cradled him in my arms.  
  
Kai groaned and rubbed his sore forehead while slightly lifting himself.  
  
"Ok, shows over, Kai's alive so can we continue playing?" Johnny asked impatiently.  
  
"Johnny, be patient. Kai's still recovering." Enrique sighed at his ratter rude friend.  
  
Johnny grunted and started tossing the volleyball in the air and catching it again.  
  
"Way to go Ray, of all the people you choose to knock out your own team mate." Tala teased from the other side of the net.  
  
"Leave him alone, it's not his fault Kai got hurt!" Johnny snapped.  
  
"What, now Ray has someone to answer for him also." Tala teased.  
  
I really appreciate what Johnny's doing for me but he's making me sound like a baby. I can handle Tala just fine. Although it does feel good to have someone who dislike's Tala as much as I do. Johnny's been acting real strange around me lately he wasn't like this before.enough thinking about Johnny and back to Kai.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kai.I didn't mean too." I apologized helping him to his feet.  
  
"It's ok Ray, I'm fine." Kai answered flashing me a reassuring smile.  
  
"See, he's fine. Now can we continue?" Johnny asked breaking his and Tala's glaring contest.  
  
"Alright, let's continue. It's our ball." Bryan said serving the ball over, not caring if the other team wasn't prepared.  
  
The game carried on for another ten minutes but we had to stop because Enrique spotted some girls.  
  
"Come on Ray, let's grab our selves a date." Enrique cheered linking elbows with me.  
  
"Just because you want a date doesn't mean you have to drag Ray along with you." Johnny said while taking down the net.  
  
"Don't listen to him." Enrique grunted. "No, Enrique.I don't want to." I said, stopping him from dragging me.  
  
"Eh, suit yourself but don't come crying to me when you need a girlfriend."  
  
"Thanks." I muttered while passing Johnny.  
  
Johnny smiled and ran over to Oliver to help him take down the net.  
  
"RAY!!!!" Tyson called.  
  
"huh?" I looked up.no Tyson.looked down.no Tyson.looked around.AHA! There's Tyson, and he's in the water with Max and Kai. "Ya Tyson?"  
  
"Come and swim with us, we even got Kai to come!"  
  
"What a lie, I was in here before you asked!" Kai shot back.  
  
"Ya, ya, so what do you say Ray?"  
  
"Alright." I said pulling my shirt over my head and running into the water.  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
I was sitting here, well floating here minding my own business when I hear Tyson mention my name, now what does he want with me.  
  
I look towards his direction and yell, "What a lie, I was in here before you asked!"  
  
Then Tyson said something about Ray, which caught my attention. I hear Ray say "Alright." And then he took of his shirt.  
  
I had to force myself not to look, what would Ray think if he saw me looking at him? That I hope never to find out. I had to turn away any way's because I felt my cheeks burning up.  
  
(Ray's POV)  
  
"Stop splashing me Tyson have mercy!" Max pleaded defending himself with his arms.  
  
"Not to worry Max, I'll save you!" Enrique announced swimming over.  
  
"Hey? Aren't you supposed to be with the ladies?" I asked.  
  
Enrique stopped strangling Tyson and sighed, "Today's just not my lucky day. Turns out they already have boyfriends, they're just in another country right now."  
  
I wanted to say something but I didn't I just couldn't break Enrique's heart. I don't think that Enrique knew that the girls were actually trying to tell him they weren't interested, but they just wanted to put him down softly.  
  
The day went on with Kai in one end of the water in his own little world, Tyson still trying to splash Max, me and Enrique trying to stop him, Johnny and Tala arguing, Oliver and Bryan talking and Kenny typing away at his laptop.  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
A cool breeze swept across Ray's body, causing him to shiver slightly. As usual Ray didn't let little things stop him from having fun as he continued to pull Tyson away from Max.  
  
My attention quickly shifted from Ray to a loud chatter at the other end of the beach. Tala and Johnny. They've been yelling at each other ever since the little incident at volleyball. Ray was really worried.who could blame him? No one wants to see a player go down, especially if you're the one who caused it. Am I mad at Ray, of course not! Mistakes happen.Tyson for one has a fair share of mistakes.  
  
Look at everyone, they're all having fun and I'm stuck here being my usual grumpy self. Well I can't help it if I'm like this. I guess I'm afraid of losing control, letting my emotions run wild. I always kept my feelings to myself because I never knew how to show it.  
  
Ray's just great, he shows me that I can trust him and that everything I tell him is between us. He showed me that he cares for me and always will no matter what. Ray's the only person who I can let the icy walls I formed around me over the years shatter and break into millions of pieces, not for a moment thinking twice about it.  
  
Lately when I'm around Ray it's different somehow.it's as if I,  
  
"HEY EARTH TO KAI, WE'RE LEAVING NOW!!!" I hear Tyson call, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
~.~.~Back at home~.~.~  
Rays POV ray talking  
  
*seems like you got a major problem on your hands*  
  
*You know it may help if you tell someone, they may be able to give you valuable advice*  
  
*Why not try talking to Max*  
  
*Ya, remember Max has been through this before. And look, now he has a boyfriend.*  
  
*True, true. But Max is way easier to talk to, and he'll actually give you advice you need.*  
  
I broke of my connection with Drigger and walked out of my room in search of Max.  
  
Approaching the living room I smiled to myself. Max and Tyson were on the two-seater couch leaning on each other with a bowl of popcorn set in between them, they look.so happy together.  
  
"Max."  
  
"Ya Ray?" Max looked up and gave me a worried look after reading my facial expression.  
  
"I need to talk to you.alone." I said shifting my eyes over to Tyson.  
  
Max nodded and got up.  
  
As I walked out of the room I could have sworn someone was watching me, but now's not the time to think about it.  
  
Leading Max into the hallway I let out a heavy sigh as I prepared how I was going say what I was about to say.  
  
"What is it Ray." Max asked.  
  
I really don't know how to say it, it's not everyday a guy falls in love with Kai. I've got the perfect solution, instead of saying it slowly I'll just say it.  
  
"Max I like-"  
  
"Kai" Max finished. "Ya I found out long time ago.  
  
There we go another chapter finished. From now on I guess you people have figured out that I'm not going to post new chapters every week, it's going to take a lot longer, but please have patience with me. Like I have to have patience with my homework. Thank you for your understanding. 


End file.
